


Kiss-Friends

by Flamingori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Lime?, M/M, Romance, besos, bros in love, frotage, lol, muchos besos en este fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Los amigos que comparten besos... siguen siendo amigos, ¿o se convierten en algo más?





	Kiss-Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Haruichi Furudate y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

\-----

KISS FRIENDS  
(capítulo único)

La idea había sido de Kuroo.  
—¿Cómo sabremos si besamos bien si no practicamos primero? —le había dicho a Bokuto con una seriedad impropia de él. Y es que el pánico a un mal beso es, de hecho, un asunto muy serio que preocupa tanto a hombres jóvenes como adultos.

Bokuto no supo qué responder, simplemente asintió en silencio al coincidir con aquella opinión. Pensó, incluso, que el arte del beso debía ser algo similar al vóley: se haría mejor cuando más tiempo se le dedicara.  
—¿Estás insinuando algo? —preguntó, al fin, tras unos segundos que pasó mirando los labios de Kuroo. Quizá fuera el efecto de la conversación, pero los encontró perfectamente curvados en una sonrisa que podía catalogar como sugerente.

—Tú y yo podríamos practicar un poco —las cejas de Bokuto llegaron a saltar de la sorpresa, y se mantuvieron alzadas cuando Kuroo se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran—. ¿Te parece…? —llegó a susurrar relamiendo aquellos labios que Bokuto creía perfectos—. ¿Sólo un poco…?

—Sólo un poco —repitió aquellas palabras a modo de afirmación, quién sabe si para advertir a Kuroo o para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que iba a hacer.

El beso fue tan torpe como podía esperarse. Estaban el uno frente al otro con intenciones de compartir un beso de película —uno de esos besos donde el tiempo se detiene para los protagonistas—, pero lo único que compartieron fue su inexperiencia que, unida al natural nerviosismo que flotaba en el ambiente de aquel pasillo, hizo del beso un desastre. Con todo, a ninguno le disgustó especialmente esta primera toma de contacto.

 

Sus dientes chocaron en un frustrado intento de profundizar el segundo beso, ocurrido varios días más tarde en el mismo pasillo donde todo había comenzado. La culpa había sido de Bokuto, siempre impulsivo, pensó que sería buena idea dar un giro diferente en este nuevo beso. Había leído en alguna parte que un buen beso era profundo, pero no consiguió profundidad alguna con aquel doloroso choque de sonido casi metálico.

—¿Deberíamos usar la lengua…? —preguntó Kuroo, no del todo seguro de sus palabras. Sin embargo, sí sabía con seguridad que le gustaban estos besos—. Al menos, ¿sólo un poco…?

Bokuto se adelantó a sus deseos con el tercer beso. En él no hubo choque de dientes, pero sí de lenguas. Tímidas como dos extrañas que se conocen por primera vez, no fueron capaces de avanzar a una cavidad ajena, en su lugar, se conformaron con intercambiar golpecitos y húmedas caricias a modo de saludo.

Tiempo más tarde, y ya refugiado en su habitación, Kuroo relamió sus labios pensando en la intimidad que había habido en aquel último beso. No fue una sorpresa que Bokuto anduviera pensando en lo mismo.

 

Había algo en los labios de Kuroo, Bokuto no sabía qué era, pero ahora, mientras hablaban, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Lo que podría considerarse una falta de respeto hacia el que hablaba, no le molestó en absoluto. Kuroo, en ese gesto que comenzaba a volverse un hábito dada la frecuencia con la cual lo hacía, relamió sus labios al tiempo que estudiaba la reacción de Bokuto, y una sonrisa murió en su garganta escuchando su suspiro involuntario.

Aquella noche, Bokuto hizo de los labios de Kuroo una autopista para sus besos, los recorrió sin descanso, como si le hubieran dicho que el tiempo se acababa. Sobra decir que fueron numerosísimos los besos, uno tras otro, breves como el picoteo de un pájaro y agradables como sólo los besos llenos de cariño pueden ser.  
Por primera vez, Kuroo se atrevió a mover sus manos. Mientras que su derecha quedó colgando a un lado, temerosa de las acciones de su compañera, su mano izquierda fue lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar los dedos de Bokuto. Una vez los encontró, tuvo el coraje de acariciarlos, de jugar con ellos y acostumbrarse a su tacto.

A partir de esa noche, a cada beso se le añadió una caricia. Las caricias comenzaron en la mano, tímidas, pero continuaron por el brazo, los hombros y el cuello. Pasado un tiempo, los largos dedos de Kuroo llegaron incluso a acariciar los mechones más rebeldes de Bokuto.  
Había perdido la cuenta de los besos compartidos cuando descubrió que los tobillos de Bokuto temblaban al juguetear con su oreja.

 

Una noche, y no cualquier noche, sino la última noche del campamento, Kuroo estaba decidido a descubrir más de aquellos temblores, cortó el beso antes de que su lengua entrara en acción, y, para sorpresa del propio Bokuto, se inclinó hacia su oreja derecha. Mordió su lóbulo y fue trepando por ella, dejando que su lengua (antes una extraña, ahora una invitada) humedeciera aquella piel tan sensible.  
Descubrió algo mejor a un temblor, descubrió un jadeo.

—Eso no… no ha sido un beso… —se defendió Bokuto con la respiración todavía demasiado agitada como para formar una frase sin interrupciones.

—Pero te ha gustado —respondió Kuroo desde su sitio, ni él se había alejado, ni Bokuto le había apartado.

Sin más que decir, volvió a la carga con una nueva tanda de lamidas y mordiscos, disfrutando de los suspiros que provocaba. Llegó a sobresaltarse sintiendo un par de manos bajando por su espalda, se quedaron en su cintura y la apretaron tanto, que quedó pegado a Bokuto. Siguió sin decir nada cuando Bokuto consiguió apoyar su espalda en la pared, suspiró, pero no se quejó cuando una de sus manos trepó por la zona interna de su muslo. Pero la caricia que prometía volverse de lo más placentera se detuvo allí, Kuroo se apartó para mirar a Bokuto con cierto reproche.

—Puedes seguir tocando —le dijo—. No… no me molesta, así que…

—Será peligroso si seguimos —advirtió Bokuto siendo consciente de que había un músculo en su anatomía que comenzaba a mostrar su entusiasmo—. Quiero decir… esto ya no son sólo besos… —se rascaba la nuca al hablar, inesperadamente nervioso—. Se siente bien —muy bien, de hecho—, pero es un poco…

—Sí, entiendo… —Kuroo agachó la cabeza contagiándose de aquel nerviosismo—. Quizá por hoy ya… ya deberíamos parar… pero —Bokuto le miró esperanzado tras ese “pero”, descubrió entonces lo muy sonrojado que estaba Kuroo. Quiso verle más de cerca, así que dio el par de pasos necesarios como para poder verle, volviendo a arrinconarle contra la pared—. Pero… no sé, esto…

—Quizá sólo un poco… ¿podemos? Sólo un poco… —aseguró segundos antes de volver a atacar sus labios. Kuroo no se resistió ante su beso. Un beso largo, húmedo y profundo, las manos de Bokuto dejaron atrás la timidez y se atrevieron a sujetar con más fuerza la cintura de Kuroo, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se encontraran.

Les separó un jadeo y se miraron, tenían que mirarse. Buscaron un signo de negación, algo que les hiciera alejarse, pero no había nada. En los ojos de ambos brillaba el deseo y de alguna manera silenciosa supieron que no iban a detenerse. Esta vez fue Kuroo el que tomó la iniciativa, rodeó el cuello de Bokuto con sus brazos y volvió a pegarse a él dándole un beso tan o más largo a los anteriores. Bokuto, temiendo quedarse atrás, movió su pierna hasta que su muslo pudo usarse como soporte para la entrepierna de Kuroo; apoyó el pie en los dedos contra el suelo, consiguiendo con esto que su pierna se apretara más y más contra Kuroo. No contento con esto, movió su rodilla de un lado a otro. Incluso sobre la protección negra que siempre llevaba, sentía cómo aquella entrepierna se endurecía al disfrutar sus caricias.

Las primeras gotas de sudor no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, si bien Bokuto las ignoró, Kuroo les prestó especial atención. Se inclinó hacia su cuello y lo recorrió con su lengua, obligando a Bokuto a ladear del todo la cabeza, siguió aquella escalada hasta llegar a su oreja. Una vez aquí mordió —siempre con cuidado, no quería causar la menor de las molestias, en todo caso lo contrario— y se vio obligado a sonreír cuando le escuchó jadear su nombre.

—Tus orejas son muy sensibles —expuso lo obvio sintiendo las fuertes manos de Bokuto paseándose por uno de sus muslos, lo sujetó por atrás y lo levantó. El movimiento le arrancó un suspiro de asombro—. ¿Qué estás…? —un nuevo beso interrumpió su pregunta, decidió dejarse llevar y en poco rato sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de Bokuto.

Kuroo lamentaba y celebraba esta posición. Por un lado, la entrepierna de ambos se hacían presión la una contra la otra —y qué placenteras eran aquellas punzadas—, pero Bokuto estaba obligado a dejar ambas manos contra la pared, de lo contrario no podría soportar su peso, y se veía privado de sus caricias.

—Déjame en suelo… —pidió en mitad de un suspiro—. Esto debe cansarte… no te fuerces y suéltame… sería terrible que te lesionaras, hemos entrenado todo el día, no es…

—Debes estar de broma —todo el cuerpo de Kuroo tembló ante aquella voz. Dada la excitación sonó tan grave como el rugido de una bestia hambrienta—: no pienso alejarme —confesó moviendo sus caderas para simular una embestida. Kuroo jadeó por la brusquedad del movimiento—. Esto se siente demasiado bien como para alejarme…

No iba a negar lo evidente, pero a Kuroo llegó a avergonzarle aquella facilidad con la que Bokuto lo admitía. Viendo que no podía añadir gran cosa a la conversación, prefirió guardar silencio y simplemente disfrutar.

Un beso tras otro le robaba a Kuroo el poco aliento que conseguía reunir, ¿su consuelo? Que Bokuto se encontraba en la misma situación, con respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos de por medio, siguió moviéndose.

Bokuto no era un chico especialmente torpe —no más que el resto—, pero bajo estas circunstancias que nublaban su razón, tardó unos buenos intentos en encontrar el ritmo correcto para sus caderas. No obstante, una vez conseguido, no se detuvo aprovechando su buena forma física. Aunque sus pulmones se encontrasen sin aire, aunque sus brazos temblaran por el esfuerzo de mantener el peso extra, no podía detener el movimiento que parecía guiar su cintura. Y es que con cada simulada embestida, Kuroo se aferraba con más y más fuerza a su ropa.

—Bokuto… —un escalofrío trepó por su espalda escuchando su voz—. Si sigues… voy a…

—Estamos… muy animados los dos… —Bokuto jadeó en un sonido casi gutural, su garganta entera había vibrado al jadear.

—La ropa… —fue lo único que Kuroo logró decir antes de volver contra sus labios.

Ahí, mientras intercambiaban uno de aquellos besos largos, esos donde sus lenguas se empleaban a fondo para mezclar aliento y saliva, intercambiaron también un tímido orgasmo. Un estallido de placer que se hizo latente en sus pantalones, empapando su tela con un delatador rastro blanquecino.

Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, los pies de Kuroo volvieron al suelo. Y con la misma lentitud consiguió regular su respiración. Tardó casi un minuto en alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Bokuto, no estaba arrepentido pero sí avergonzado; en parte, era comprensible después de lo que había pasado.  
Se miraron por un buen rato, pero ninguno dijo nada —absolutamente nada, ni una sola palabra, siquiera un balbuceo—.

 

Las semanas pasaron como por arte de magia, y en sus días Bokuto encontró una alegre muchacha convencida de que podía darle unos buenos pares de besos. Él se inclinó para poder llegar a sus labios, unos que prometían moverse con soltura. Los labios de la chica eran suaves, extrañamente suaves, no estaban resecos tras una larga jornada sesión de entrenamiento sobre la cancha. No le gustó la suavidad de aquellos labios, prefería unos labios secos que él mismo tuviera que humedecer con decenas de besos.

Kuroo sujetaba unas manos pequeñas, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas. Unas manos que no tendrían, ni de lejos, más fuerza que las suyas. Estas manos no sudaban y desprendían el olor de algún perfume que no terminaba de gustarle, quería unas manos más grandes, más fuertes. Pensaba en unas manos capaces de sujetar todo su peso y apretar sus muslos con tanta fuerza que enrojecía su piel aún bajo la tela de un pantalón.

Para ambos fue un descubrimiento realizado casi al unísono.

 

El reencuentro no fue fortuito, sino previamente acordado. Un mensaje había bastado para hacer que Bokuto dejara su casa casi a medianoche, encontrándose con Kuroo en un parque cualquiera. Debía llevar un buen rato esperando porque su nariz estaba roja, pensó entonces en lo fríos que debían estar sus labios, y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de calentarlos que dejando en ellos un beso. Kuroo no se apartó, al contrario, movió sus manos hasta atrapar los dedos de Bokuto, entrelazándolos con los suyos y divirtiéndose con ellos.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó. Sus palabras lograron que el rubor se extendiera por todo el rostro de Kuroo.

—Podríamos vernos más a menudo —sugirió mirándole—. Compartir más besos… más caricias, quizá podríamos probar… —temblaba al hablar, pero el frío tenía bastante poco que ver con sus temblores—. Podríamos ser un poco más como una pareja.

—¿Sólo un poco? —Kuroo se echó a reír, al parecer Bokuto no contemplaba la idea de rechazarle.

Bokuto no llegó a entender el motivo de aquella risa, pero se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo viendo a Kuroo tan feliz entre sus brazos. Quizá, y sólo quizá, a partir de ahora se comportarían un poco más como una pareja.


End file.
